Triple-E
by Adam 01
Summary: Three boys, having lived there lives in sweet lies, are thrust into a world of bitter truth. Following them is an agency only known as "them", and an a mysterious man who hates our three Heroes, but the question is, why? All will be revealed in Triple-E. EddyxOC


Hey guys, it's A1! This will be my first story, so please review. I'm up for any criticism you got!

* * *

Ed, Edd, N, Eddy and all its characters do not belong to me, all rights go to Danny Antonucci, the creator of the show, so let us begin!

* * *

INTRO

"Hello, my name is Eddy McGee. I am just coming back from a place called mondo- a-go-go, where I got the the crud beat out of me, but now I have been finally accepted by the other kids, along with my two best double d and ed. If it wasn't for them, I'd probably be dead by now. I'll probably try to sleep for the rest of the way. Bye for now."

7/12/88

"Hello once again. I almost completely forgot about this journal. Then again, I did find this thing in my garbage can. Getting back to the point now, it's been about a year ever since that day. Since then, me and my bro made up, I'm now friends with other kids in the cul-de-sac, and best of all, THE KANKERS MOVED! Finally me and the others are FREE from those witches! And now here's the bad news, my birthday's in a couple of days( not like there's anything bad about that) and some weird stuff has been happening. Like these weird marks on my body, or that the sun seems to be getting more bright( I've been using sunglasses for the past week), and for some reason I keep on getting this weird dream that happens every time I go to sleep. The dream is that I'm in this burning building, maybe a house of some sort. Before, I would find people fighting police, swat teams, heck, there was even a helicopter! But every time there would be a blinding light and then I'd wake up, but last night, there was no light. In its place was a flying machine. It had the body of a medium sized plane, but instead of engines, it had two helicopter propellers on each wing. Out of it came out 3 cyborgs( I could only tell because there was nothing on the lower parts of their faces.) then out stepped a man, who looked liked he was in his late 60's. His hair was as white as snow, with it also being shoulder length, which he kept in a ponytail. From what I could tell, he was about 6ft tall, and also having a muscular build. He was wearing a simple buisness suit, black and white. He had a vertical scar on his upper lip, a diagonal scar on his right side of his forehead, and one on the bridge of his nose, but the one thing that stood out is his eyes, his cold, uncaring, angry eyes. He then referred to a man named Perseus, telling him to stop hiding and face him. I guess he did, because the next thing I know is that I hear 3 slashes, and all 3 cyborgs have been cut into two pieces each. At this point I wanted to wake up, but I couldn't. Next I Hear the old man congratulate him, whom he calls Perseus. The most shocking thing about him is that we actually looked alike. He looked like an older version of then tells him to cut the crap, and that he knows why he's here, now referring to him as maxwell. Maxwell then says that he has to do is give him the children and he'll leave. Perseus says that he would never give away his family, especially to a monster like him. He then runs at him, his sword in hand, and tries to cut him in half, but maxwell dodges at the last minute, something that made me look in confusion. Maxwell then lifts his leg up, then brings it down with humongous force upon Perseus' neck, causing him to lose conscience. Maxwell then made his way down the hall, striking blows to anyone who got in the way, until he was outside of a door, which he then proceeded to kick down. Inside was a woman who looked she was in her late 20's, and with her 3 children. Two were boys, both having brown hair, and one was a girl, also having brown hair. Maxwell tried to attack her, but, shockingly, my bro came out of the closet next to him and stabbed him in the back with a rusty kitchen knife. My bro wasn't what he looked like right now, probably ten years younger. Turns out maxwell just pauses for a second, then proceeds to take out the knife, horrifying me. He then proceeds to take Out a syringe and ejects it into his neck, where my bro then falls to the ground. Maxwell then goes toward the woman and calls Athena, who tells her to give him the children. Athena replies by spitting in his face. Maxwell then takes out another syringe and injects it into her neck, where she passes out. Maxwell then scoops up the infants and takes them out of the room. Two soldiers walk up to them, both of them carrying an infant. Maxwell ordered the soldiers to bring anyone alive. He then walks back to the aircraft and gets on. When he left, the fires went out. Then went the lights. I was now in complete and utter darkness, that is until a wall of fire came from a far off distance. It looked even bigger because the ground showed its reflection. I was no longer in the house. I thought I was in hell. Just then the black sky turned a blood red, showing a glass like surface that went on for miles, and at every direction I looked, all I could see at the horizon was a gigantic wall of fire. What had then happened was something very hard to explain. At the horizon, I saw a giant with 6 scarred, bleeding, arms. Its torso was equally scarred, ranging from burn to knife scars. all I could say about its legs was that they were made of fire. And its face, no, 3 faces, all of them angled together as an upside down triangle . Their hair was snow white, messy, and unkept. Their eyes had no pupils or irises, only pure white. Only seconds after witnessing it, did I realize that it was looking back at me, where it then charged at me. It took me a moment to start running, but after that, i was running faster than I could've ever dreamed, but still the creature was catching up. The more closer it got, the bigger it was, until it was 10x my size. When I looked back, the ground around the creature was starting, to crack. And before I knew it, I heard the sound of glass and an inhuman scream, and behind me was a giant hole. I tried to catch my breath for a second, but then the ground started to slant, more and more. Before the ground went completely vertical, I was able to hold onto the edge of the hole, but it then started to turn upside down. I looked to my left and saw 3 giant hands holding onto the edges of the ground, and on my right, I saw the same thing. The ground was now completely flipped. I then looked down, and what I saw was the creatures three scarred, bloodied, faces, and their white, messy, unkept hair. Once i got a better view of the creature, I could see that it had razor sharp teeth. Before long, the ground, or should I say sky, was starting to crack. When I looked to my left, I could see the creature putting force on the sky. I was praying to god, praying that it wouldn't break, praying that I would wake up, but in the end, it shattered.

as I fell, screaming, all I could think is WHAT THE HECK!? starting to track off again. it felt like hours flew by as I fell. When I saw the creature again, one of it's mouths had opened, revealing an inferno. I tried to grab onto big pieces of glass, but as soon as I touched them, they broke apart. By now, it was too late, and as I fell into the creatures mouth, I could hear the two other heads yelling, "EDDY!", and,"WAKE UP!".

only seconds from certain death, I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the inferno awaiting me, but suddenly, everything was quite. Well, that is until Ed started to slap me. I told the idiot to get off and saw that double d was there with him. I asked how they got in, where they told me that my door was unlocked. I told them to get out and to meet me in the middle of the cul-de-sac. After that, I took a shower, put on some clothes, and started to right in here. So now it's all up to speed. I'm going to go see them and ask double d about why I'm having these nightmares. Eddy McGee, signing off"

6/12/89

* * *

well, that was hard, but fun. Please review and tell me how you think. A1, signing off!


End file.
